


Love, Life, and Being a Winchester (Supernatural One-shots)

by ImagineMyReality22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Hope, Love, Lust, M/M, One-Shots, best lady hunter ever known, care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineMyReality22/pseuds/ImagineMyReality22
Summary: Want a simple story of a girl best friend to spice up the lives of the man driven Winchester boys and their loved ones? You found the right fangirl. We have Destiel, Casby friendship, Samstiel friendship, DeanxOFC everything, SamxOFC everything and all of the family memories in between. I take any request outside of Wincest, it makes me vomit, no offense to fans.





	1. Chapter 1

My first published fanfiction, not my first written. Please not hate, but requests and healthy feedback are much appreciated. Here goes. 

*Friendship fic*  
Dean used the keys to throw open the motel door. He drops his worn green duffel on the floor and collapses face first into the bed.  
"I could sleep days. Literally."  
Carson comes up from behind, leading Sam and Cas in behind her. She dumps her stuff next to Dean's and jumps up into the bed alongside Dean. Sam and Cas follow suit, until the four or them are all squished into the bed. Sam lays down next to Cars, resting his head on her chest and he's gone as soon as his head hits it Cas maneuvers his way next to Sam and in no need to oblidge in personal space for Carson. He climbs right onto without a world, mumbles a groan for a good night and is out cold before anyone could respond. Cars sighs at the sight of her boys, exhausted and passes out. Dean turns his head to face her and softly chucked at her predicament, eyes shining a brighter green. Cars shakes her head at Dean and pats the side of the bed to her other side.  
"Come on up. You know you want to. And I can keep a better eye on you boys from here, can't I?"  
Dean sends her a signature smirk and pushes off the bed to move to her side. Carson shifts her arm to fit Dean's head right in the crook of her shoulder. Dean presses his nose to her bare shoulder, sleeve lost to the banshee they had been tracking for the last week. He wraps an arm around her waist and closes his eyes. His whole life, not a single other person couldn't make him feel safe on the same bed, vulnerably asleep, not like Carson. His rough exterior always melts away in her eyes. But at times of peace, like her watching him slowly drift off, she sees his guard down willingly. She sees the boy she watched grow up at Bobby's and she remembers how much he would grow between visits. She relishes in those peaceable memories, as she gazes at her boys, the only ones she would trust with her whole mind, heart and soul. Sam squirms in her grip and digs further into her side, but Cars doesn't mind it. Here, in a moldy, 2 star motel, she has her boys, Sam, Dean and Cas, asleep under her trusting watch. Cars leans back to rest her head on the headboard, and closer her eyes, to imagine a place where they could live life in this moment, Thor feeling, forever, but never truly leaving, like a guardian angel.


	2. Dinner from a pot (Family fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is confused when Carson makes ‘dinner from a pot like a real woman’. Fam vibes.

You read the summary, what I say now means nothing. 

The door is thrown open and before anyone takes a step, spicy soup wafts its scent out the door and right into the boys’ faces. The delicious aroma has them frozen in place. Dean sniffs at the air, eyebrows crinkled together.   
“Carson? Why does the house smell? More than it normally does, and better? Like, not blood and sweat?”  
Sam and Cas follow Dean inside, exchanging weary looks. Dean drops his duffel by the door and turns the corner into the kitchen.   
“I’m in the dining room, boys.”  
Carson calls out from the room adjacent. But all the three have to do is follow the smell. Sam shoves the door to the dining room open, and it seems to have been transformed. The old stacks of paper and books and random shut have been cleared away and stashed in a pile. There is a spread laid out in the table of just about everything they have never had before, anything they ever craved but life on the road didn’t permit. Carson stands on one side of the table, arranging some biscuits. She looks up at the three’s shell-shocked faces and struggles to contain a laugh.   
“Welcome home. Any of you hungry? Sam? Cas? I don’t have to ask Dean and no I’m not trying to butter you up or poison you. We all know I can do that many other ways.”   
Dean’s jaw is nearly to the floor and drool practically drips down his face.   
“Cars, where did you… when did you… why did you make all this?”  
Carson loops around the table and smacks Sam on the shoulder ok her way back to the kitchen, him and Cas turning to follow, leaving Dean behind to gape at the amazing food.   
“I wanted to do something, since we have a day off. I wanted to give us something real, and not normal. And it’s pretty crazy that most of us have eaten on the road our whole lives. I wanted to make dinner from a pot and not a paper bag or box. You can thank after you try the spaghetti. Come, sit. Dean, if you touch those rolls Imma smack you with a hot spatula.” Sam smiles to himself at Carson’s gesture. She always knew when they needed taking care of. She was a older cousin to them growing up, but only around for a few summers. She got busy being the best lady hunter known to demon and monster and human kind alike. Demons run from her, but Sam and Dean always found safety with her. The four gather around the table, and Carson dishes out plates and food and she stands back a moment to watch as her family enjoys a family moment like any other family would. Something they will always cherish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments. Reviews, feedback, praise for being a savior in the form of a young fangirl, anything. I’ll take it all. I just want to know you’re there, and actually reading, trust me when I say I want your opinion.


	3. Saying Goodbye (6x21 insert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has just said his final goodbye to Ben and Lisa. His emotions remain pent up until you have had enough.

Dean comes down the steps of Oakview Hospital, head down, face tight with the fight to keep his emotions at bay. He gets up next to car, and Sam asks, “Well?” Dean just stares, “Well, what?”  
He yanks the car door open and steps inside. Sam follows and You throw open the back door, climbing inside yourself.   
“Dean, you’ve done some shady stuff in your life… but this has got to be the worst you’ve done. Whitewashing their memories? Dean what do you think-“  
“Sam, if you mention Lisa and Ben to me one more time, I’m gonna break your nose.”  
Dean turns his head to Sam and you finally see the tears sitting at the brink, barely holding on. Sam shuts up, seeing Dean’s anguish, but you know it’s only going to lead him on a bad path.   
“You know what, get out.”  
Dean hesitates before turning around, staring at you ridiculously.   
“What?”  
You cross your arms across your chest defiantly.   
“You heard me. Get out of the car before I get out and smash your hood in.”  
Sam stares at you in both awe and fear. Dean grunts before throwing his door open and stepping out of the car. You follow suit and lead him to a bench underneath a collection of trees facing the hospital. You both sit, and Dean looks at you in utter blasphemy.   
“We are going to sit here, and you are going to be totally silent. You are going to let all the thoughts and emotions that you are trying to push away surface in your mind and you are going to do it right now or so help me, I will call Castiel back here and restore Lisa and Ben’s memories. All of them. Maybe not fully, but the biggest parts, we are handling right now.”  
Dean just sits back, and releases a deep breath, and you know you’ve won. We sit in silence for a while, and You feel at peace. You glance over at Dean, who has long since changed position to resting his chin in his hands and elbows on his knees. He has quiet tears sitting at the edge of his eyes, perpetually waiting. You sit back, also waiting, waiting for him to come to me, because You know that he won’t truly let go if he doesn’t do it himself. And slowly but surely, a soft sound breaks the silence. Dean’s body moves in upwards heaves. The sound is quiet, but its pain ringing out clear as day. Sobs. His whole body shaking. Dean moves his hands to cover his face, trying to desperately hide what he doesn’t want seen. You set your hand by his side in the bench, open for when he needs it. Dean reaches behind him to grab your hand, and hold it tight in his own. You sit in this position for a time, until you can’t hold back your heart any longer. You move and crouch in front of Dean, peeling away his other hand so you can look into his eyes, red, puffy and wet. You offer a small smile, and say two words.   
“I know.”  
Dean nods his head, and leans forward, falling into a kneeling embrace. Your body soon shaking with his, as his emotions are released, after all the practice of holding them inside, you taught Dean how to finally, truly let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I take all requests, AU, scene or episode rewrite with an added character, ship stories, fluff, smut, anything you need. Just NO WINCEST!! Apologizes and no offense to fans, but not my style. And I don't know about Bobby live stuff outside of Ellen fluff.


End file.
